


With Me

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, afterlife</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

"So. this is what the afterlife looks like," Remus said, looking around. It looks rather like their old dormitory in Gryffindor tower, four beds, four trunks, drafty windows and all.

"My part of it, anyway," Sirius said. "It's where I wanted to be."

"I guess I'm stuck with you all over again, then," Remus said, but he was smiling. "Where's everyone else?"

"James and Lily are playing house. Peter...isn't here."

"I guess this is Heaven, then," Remus said with a sardonic smile. "I should go find my wife, then."

Sirius put a hand on his arm as he turned away. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course," Remus said, too quickly.

"Maybe there's a reason you're here with me, instead of with her." Sirius shook his head, and he suddenly looked very young. "You loved me once, Moony."

"You left me, Pads," Remus said. "I know you didn't always have a choice, but you did, over and over again."

"I've missed you so much," Sirius said softly. Somehow, without Remus realizing it, they'd moved to one of the beds, Remus sitting on the edge, Sirius kneeling in front of him. He'd lost his virginity in one of these beds. They both had. Remus's thoughts were abruptly brought back to the present when Sirius pressed a gentle but firm hand to the front of Remus's pants. "Let me show you."

"Sirius, don't," Remus said, but he felt his hips buck up of their own accord, longing for more of Sirius's touch. It had been so long. He loved Tonks, but sometimes it just wasn't enough...

Sirius undid his flies, pulling Remus's cock free and stroking it the way Remus liked it, firm on the downstroke and a little bit of a twist to the head. Remus's eyes rolled back in his head and he found that one hand was gripping Sirius's shoulder, the other the sheets beneath him. He didn't have to see Sirius's cocky grin to know it was there, and then Sirius took him into his mouth.

It was perfect. It was...Heaven. He'd dreamed of this--guiltily, usually--for a long time, and now the reality was putting that to shame. Remus didn't know if this counted as reality, if this was Heaven or just something his dying mind was creating in the seconds before he was really gone, but he didn't care.

Later, when they were naked and curled up tightly together on the narrow bed, Sirius rested his head in the crook of Remus's shoulder. "Stay here, with me. We can go looking for the others later, but...stay."

Remus thought of Tonks, beautiful Dora, mother of his son, the woman who he had married because he couldn't keep saying no and who he'd come to love, too. "Yes," he said. "I'll stay."


End file.
